Sonata
"These shades are cool!" Sonata is an Active Reaper from Week 11 of The Reaper's Game. Not much is known about her, she doesn't remember her past except her name and that she's not from Japan. She has a twin brother she doesn't know about that is currently in a search to find her... Appearance She's 16 years old, not that tall about 5'7'' feet, has some long bright red hair that's sort of wavy. Her eyes will consume your soul, ''usually she has some shades on or atleast carries 2 pairs around, ones that are star-shaped and the others are just normal shades. Personality She's pretty creative and has a lot of skill in writing and composing music, but is not good at singing at all like everyone expects form her. She has a charming personality that attracts people. Always tries to be nice to people especially children. On the flipside, she can be pretty childish at times and even though she has a lot of empathy she can be pretty sadistic at times, there's certain types of people she absolutely hates without any reasons, she can get pretty aggresive but doesn't actually show it, because of her self-control. Part of her behavior is that she sometimes is a little bit mysterious and does unexpected things. Tends to be forgetful. Loves to tease people. History Pre-Game ... Not much is known she doesn't have memories of the past Week 11 She transfered to Shibuya and acquired the role as an Active Reaper. She didn't have many interactions with the players, except maybe some walls or the fights she used to challenge them, but she had a big interest on Shi, which made him become the no. 1 target for her. On day 4 she finally erased her desired target and became attached to the Reapers Eliot and Kin, they became close friends and created a group called "The Dream Team" focused on toying around with the players. Week 12 She was a shopkeeper back a Dreamscape along with Kin and Eliot. Relationships Kin Is one of Sonata's closest friends, and one of the Dream Team's original members.They both love to embarrass Eliot which is one of they main reasons they met in the first place. Now they currently work at Dreamscape. They get along great. Eliot Also one of Sonata's closest friends, and Dream Team's original member too. She cares a lot for him, but torments him the mayority of the time. She constantly tried for him and Kin to become a couple (that also counts at torment tbh). Koi After erasing Shi, her partner, and seeing her become a reaper she was quite surprised about her strength. They started to talk with eachother and she eventually became one of the Dream Team's member. Kashi Was one of Sonata's favorite players on Week 12, slowly made her open up to her through out the week because of their conversation back at Dreamscape. She doesn't know Kashi is an angel but is happy she won. Amaryllis On Week 13 she started to talk to her and they became friends. Trivia *Her noise form is named Araba Fenice (Italian). It is a Phoenix. *Was planned to be a little girl. *Creator of the Dream Team. *Lives at Dreamscape. *Her favorite show is Ama's Existential Crisis, but who wouldn't love it? Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Reapers Category:Active Reaper Category:Week 11